mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venommonster12/Kreate A Kombantant: Sin-Wire
Biography *'Mortal Kombat: Untold Stories:' "I am an Amalgam, a mix of two existing warriors. My creators: Sindel and Livewire given me powers that let me destroy world after world, devastate lives and crush puny Earthrealmers and the 'heros'. I believe the universes were made just for me to rule. I'm bad, I'm vicious, and I'm Sin-Wire." Storyline Sin-Wire seen watching the first Mortal Kombat tournament. She is one of Shang Tsung's assassins. She is called up by Shang Tsung to battle Sub Zero. She is punched in the face by him and they engage in battle. He defeats her and freezes her solid. She is seen being taken away by Tarkata warriors. Sin-Wire joins the next tournament to fight Jax. They battle and she losses against him. The Tarkatans help her up and they take her away. Later, she returns and confronts Kitana. Kitana mistakes her for her mother and Sin-Wire explains how she should wish it was her mother. Sin-Wire attacks her and leaves her with major injuries. She is seen in Shao Kahn's Throne Room, cheering the emperor's revival. She is last seen in the Graveyard to fight Sub Zero once again. She taunts him about being a robot. They battle and he jams him kori blade into her and leaving her on the ground to die. About Sin-Wire Though she may seem young, beautiful, harmless, and defenseless, this powerful Amalgam is anything but. She is very skilled in combat and is very ferocious when she is finishing her enemy. She is the half mother of Kitana and is in love with Shao Kahn. She can create and manipulate fire and electricity. She was a shock-jock and she hates Superman. She's worked with the biggest and baddest villians and before she officially joined the League of Doom. Being an Amalgam has many advantages. Her advantages are her abilities to control electricity, from Livewire, and having natural magic that she could use at her will. But, being an Amalgam does have disadvantages aswell. Like Livewire, her power could dissipate if she is in contact with water; but unlike Livewire, she could die if she gets wet too much. Ending *'Mortal Kombat: Untold Stories:' "The lust for Shao Kahn had ended once Quan Chi and [[Brother Blood IX]] proposed an offer to rule over the Netherrealm, Outworld and Earth. She accepted and completed her quest, but the outcome was betrayal. Blood drained the life from her and transferred it to Trigon to support his return. Blood claimed her as his wife and ruled Metropolis with her at his side." '' Character Relationships Signature moves *'Electric Ball:' Sin-Wire creates an small electric ball that is slow, yet followes the opponent until it hits them. **The enhanced version is called '''Shock Ball'. Sin-Wire creates a bigger and faster version of the Electric Ball. *'Electric Under Slide:' Sin-Wire slides across the floor to hit them and send them flying. **The enhanced version is called Static Trail. Sin-Wire slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with a back flip. *'Banshee Scream:' She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. **The enhanced version is named Soprano Pitch. The range has been increased and the duration of the stun is extended, as well as causing a high-pitched ringing noise. *'Electric Levitate:' Sin-Wire uses her electric abilities to float in mid-air. *'Static Star:' Sin-Wire fires a white electric fireball at the opponent. She can do this while floating in the air as well. **The enhanced version is named Shocking Fireball. The fireball produced is stronger and knocks the opponent down. *'X-Ray Move - Sin-Supercharge: '''Sin-Wire creates a electric light that blinds the opponent. As they turn to look at Sin-Wire, she slams her Kwan Dao into the opponent's head, splitting their skull. Then, she stabs her Kwan Dao into their chest, ripping their insides, before blasting them back with an electric blast. Other moves *'Throw:' Sin-Wire grabs his opponent, levitates them in the air, while shocking them, and kicks them to the ground or gets on their back and slams them down. Fatalities *'Burning Insides:' Sin-Wire grabs the opponent and jams an electric ball in their chest. She backs away as their body glows brighter and brighter until they explode. She is covered in blood, but her reaction is to lick the blood from her top lip. *'Short Curcuit:' Sin-Wire whistles and jumps onto the opponent. Then, a downpour of water drops down upon the two. As the water falls, Sin-Wire shocks opponent and losses life herself. When the water stops, Sin-Wire and the opponent lay dead on the floor. Other finishers *'Animality: Killer Blue Whale:' Sin-Wire turns into a blue whale and swallows the opponent whole. Then, she blows out bloody chunks from her blow hole. *'Friendship:' '''Sin-Wire Doll Sale:' Sin-Wire pulls out a Sin-Wire Doll and a message appears onscreen saying "Buy a Sin-Wire Doll." *'Babality:' Sin-Wire splits into Sindel and Livewire and they both start to cry. Trivia *She is the second Amalgam in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. The first is Dark Kahn. *She represents Sindel more than Livewire. *Her counterpart, Livewire, is from the DC Comics. *Was struck by lightning. *She was obsessed/in love with Shao Kahn until she met Quan Chi and Brother Blood. *I gave her the nickname Pinky, even though she wears purple. Character Relationships Mortal Kombat: *Counterpart of Sindel. *In love with Shao Kahn. *Defeated by Jax. *Defeated and killed by Sub Zero. Category:Blog posts